Love potion
by AiraSora
Summary: Arnold and Helga have recently started dating and Helga is anything but boring in bed. In fact, she's a little too greedy and it leads to Arnold failing a class. He tells Helga they have to stop having sex, but what he doesn't know is that Helga slipped something into his soda that might make him change his mind.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

 **They all belong to their rightful owner: Craig Bartlett.**

 **Title: "Love potion"**

 **Summary:** _ **Arnold and Helga have recently started dating and Helga is anything but boring in bed. In fact, she's a little too greedy and it leads to Arnold failing a class. He tells Helga they have to stop having sex, but what he doesn't know is that Helga slipped something into his soda that might make him change his mind.**_

 **Author's 1** **st** **note: I'M BACK, BITCHESE! I MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH DX If you think you've missed my writing, then make that feeling about ten times worse and you'll know how I've felt. I've never not written for this long for like 10 years and 2017 has NOT been kind to me! If you follow me on YouTube or tumblr you'll know the details why, but long story short is that school sucked, my health sucked, my** _ **mom's**_ **health sucked, everything sucked! I've been to the hospital seven times through four months, either because of my mom's broken leg – which mean that I had take care of everything at home, plus the dogs and her, while starting a school year with my least favorite subjects – or because of my own surgery. Yup, had my gallbladder removed. FUN! xD**

 **I missed you guys! I missed writing! I hope you guys still wanna read my stuff now that I can finally write again x'D**

 **This is a little bit more raunchy or rough or whatever you wish to call it than I've done before. It's heavily inspired on a short manga called** _ **Nise x Koi Boyfriend**_ **. I wanted to rewrite that with Arnold and Helga because 1) writing something where I could potentially look at something else for reference was a good way to ensure I didn't get stuck. It has been a while since I last wrote something so I didn't want to risk not being able to finish this. 2) It gave me a chance to do a little role reversal ;) You'll know in what way once you've read this xD**

 **[Please notify me if you notice any grammar mistakes. This isn't my first language, so there's bound to be mistakes.]**

* * *

F. What a horrible letter that was. It meant failure and that's what I felt like. Like a total and utter failure, and to make it worse, then it was 100% my own fault. I wasn't the type of student who got all As like Phoebe Heyerdahl, but I usually kept my grades at Cs and above. I was good at balancing between studying and having fun, at least until recently. I looked towards the source of my distraction; Helga Geraldine Pataki, my soon-to-be two month girlfriend. She was giving me a sympathetic look after having seen the big, red F on my assignment, a rare sight all around. The expression on her face was usually a cocky smirk which never ceased to turn me on. Which was the reason for my grade drop.

It wasn't since day one, but after Helga and I started dating, sex quickly became a part of our relationship. We had known each other since diapers so unlike a lot of other couples, we didn't spend a lot of time going on dates to get to know each other. It turned sexual almost right away, mostly thanks to Helga. Unlike me, she had been in love with me for years. I had only recently caught up, so it wasn't so surprising that Helga took the lead in our relationship. She had been waiting for years after all. Besides, she definitely wasn't the shy, submissive type of girl. She was abrasive, headstrong and liked to bully and tease the people in her life. I should know; I had gotten the worst of it growing up.

Helga's sympathetic face was nevertheless an honest one, I knew that. You could say a lot about Helga, but she wasn't an unsympathetic person. She put her hand over my wrist, giving me a smile.

"How about I come home with you after school to hang out? To get your mind off that stupid assignment?"

I almost said no. I probably should have. I knew exactly why my grades had dropped and that was because of Helga's habit of following me home every day after school. To be blunt, we'd usually have sex for several hours before we'd collapse on my bed. Helga would usually take a power nap and go home, but I'd sleep until the next morning. I had a lot of stamina, and so did Helga, but I was usually exhausted afterwards while she could go home and study like it was nothing. I envied that. Especially now when I could see the consequences of it staring right at my face.

I agreed to hang out though, but only because I had to talk to Helga about this. We needed to make some sort of boundaries, a schedule if necessary. I couldn't get another F, not with college approaching so fast. I didn't regret my relationship with Helga, not one bit, and if I could have it my way we'd continue this way until we died from too many happy endings, but reality didn't care what I wanted. So I decided that I had to do this for my own sake. Helga cared about me, loved me, so I knew she would understand. Or at least I hoped so.

Helga went to the kitchen to get us some Yahoo sodas while I went upstairs. I put our bags down and looked myself in the mirror, trying to psych myself for what I had to say. Or more like trying to figure out how to say it in a way that wouldn't piss Helga off or make her misunderstand. She was a confident girl, with anything else besides me. I was her weak point, and I'm not saying that because I'm arrogant, but because she's told me and I've seen it a million times over the years I've known her. She acted differently around me, like I was special.

Crap, now I felt guilty.

"What's gotten you in so deep thought?"

I flinched and turned around to see Helga with two soda cans in her hands. "Nothing much," I lied while reaching for one of them. She moved it out of my reach though.

"Lying. Lying man talking." She stated with a smirk, but got serious right after. "Does the F bother you that much?"

"It kinda does, yeah." I replied, slightly annoyed, and took one of the cans from her. She watched me with one of her coal black eyebrows arched, it was almost a scrutinizing look. "What?" I asked after opening the can.

"You seem angry with _me_." Helga stated bluntly.

Damn her observation skills.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm not angry with you, Helga. I'm… angry with myself."

"Because of me?"

"No! Just… Look, what's different now?"

"I'm not following." Helga said while sitting down on my bed.

"I have never gotten an F before in my life. Not even after I found out my parents died in San Lorenzo. What do you think has gotten me so distracted now?" I asked, feeling a slight pang in my chest from mentioning my parents.

Helga leaned backwards and formed that unique little smirk only she could make. "Me?" she mused smugly.

I wanted to scowl at her, but I was weak to that damn grin of hers. "Yes, you. Do you have any idea how many times we've"—I groaned—"had sex since we started dating?"

"Every weekday so… 40 times?"

"Only if you count the _days_."

"Oh, Arnold, I love you, but no way do I keep track of how many times we do it each day."

"You couldn't if you tried cause we never stop!"

"Ok, Mr. Snapping Turtle, let me get this clear: You're saying it's _my_ fault that you got an F?" Helga asked me while placing her feet solidly on the ground, her legs spread like a boy would usually sit. She didn't care that she was wearing a skirt. The fabric covered most of her, but it was enough to make me look away.

"N—No, I'm saying it's _our_ fault." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair again. "Helga, I… I can't let myself get another F. College is only a few months away and if my grades start dropping just before that…"

"So, what are you saying exactly?"

"Maybe we should… just tone it down? Or at least wait until the next test?" I suggested lamely, and hid my discomfort by drinking from the soda.

"You want to take a break?"

I choked on the drink. "No! Not like that!" I said in a total panic while waving my free hand around. "O—Only with the sex. Just that. Just so I can get back on track with my studying."

That was when I noticed a quiver on Helga's lip. She looked away from me, her eyes fixed on probably nothing in particular. I had hurt her, I could see it. To her, this was a total rejection of all of her. She couldn't see the difference between this and telling her I didn't want to be with her anymore. I put the soda can down and crouched in front of her.

"Helga, I'm _only_ saying this because I want to go to the same college as you. I don't want to risk not being able to get in because of a few bad grades. I can't imagine not going to the same college as you."

Helga's lip still quivered, but she licked it thoughtfully and put the soda can on my table. "You're not gonna tell me not to touch you at all, right?" she asked and looked at me with a sort of expression I've never seen before. "If you tell me I can't touch you at all, I'm gonna die."

I gulped at the way she had said that. I knew she wasn't being serious, but it proved to me how much she loved me. I touched her cheek tenderly, making sure to rub my thumb on her temple because I knew she liked that. She leaned into the touch with a contented sigh. I loved seeing how blissful and calm she looked when I touched her like this. As if I was the only one who could make her feel this way.

"Can we still kiss?"

I made a snort, starting to feel a bit tingly from the pleading look in Helga's blue eyes. "Of course." I chuckled.

I sat down on my knees and leaned forward to kiss her. She gave a content moan, but made no move to deepen the kiss. She kept it sweet, tender, even chaste. Which wasn't like her. It was exactly what I had asked for, what I needed.

So why did I feel so unsatisfied from it?

Helga giggled when she stopped the kiss. "It's been a while since we kissed like that…" she remarked and put her forehead against mine. "It's almost kind of nice."

What the hell was going on?

Helga was never sweet like this. Well, not _never_ , but it was extremely rare for her to be happy with something so little. She was usually greedy, possessive and wanted it her way or the highway. I hadn't expected her to accept this so easily. I wasn't disappointed, I was relieved, and yet I felt disappointed with this. Maybe it was the kiss. Maybe I had gotten so used to our passionate, ten minute kisses that this little peck wasn't enough. Sex or no sex, I figured we could kiss a bit more than that.

I leaned forward to capture Helga's lips in another kiss. She gave a small, surprised breath, but pressed her lips against mine. She still made no move to deepen the kiss and I had never felt more frustrated in my life. I never took charge, it was never necessary. And I wasn't supposed to be wanting anything more than this anyway, so why could I feel that familiar tingle in my body already? This shouldn't have been enough to make me feel that way. You'd think that after 40 plus something times I would have grown a stronger immune system towards the invasive virus that was Helga.

Helga put her hands on my arms and pulled away. Her face was flushed, as if she were shy. She swallowed and looked into my eyes with slight confusion. Before I knew what was happening, I had thrown myself at her, pinning her to the bed. She gasped loudly this time, but her legs wrapped around my waist by sheer habit. I licked her lips hungrily and when she granted me access, I wasted no time caressing her tongue with mine. I could feel her hips buck against mine and it made groan from the very core of my throat. I wasn't sure where my resolve had gone. If it was out of habit and the sudden notion of not doing what we had done almost every day for two months suddenly stirred me into action or if Helga being so meek and cute had an odd effect on me, but it was undeniable: Despite my words, I wanted Helga.

I stopped the kiss only to let us get some air. Helga's long, blonde hair was sprawled on my bed and her lips were slightly swollen and tinted red from the kissing. The sight made me shiver.

"Didn't you say no sex?" Helga wondered incredulously.

"I said that… and I meant it, but…"

"But?" Helga inquired and brought her arms around me. She squeezed her legs around my waist and I moaned at the feeling of her pressing against me. "You're hard."

I groaned. "Yeah…"

"That's fucking amazing." Helga giggled and leaned backwards. "This stuff is fucking amazing."

I felt something cold touch my cheek and I leaned back. Helga was holding a small bottle in her hand with a label on it. It had some scribble, but it was totally unreadable.

I looked at Helga in shock. "What did you do?" I asked, knowing full well how much she enjoyed pranks.

"Just a little something I got from Nadine. You know that girl is a total freak, so I asked her if she had something we could have a little fun with." Helga replied while nuzzling her nose against mine.

I was too shocked to move away despite feeling angry as well. "What the hell, Helga?!" I finally shouted.

"Hey!" Helga yelled back and held a hand over her ear. "Don't yell at me, I had no idea you brought me over here to say you didn't wanna have sex anymore!"

"When did you even—"

"Soda." Helga interrupted and gestured towards the can I drank from early.

I looked back at it, as if I had forgotten it was there. "I can't believe you."

Helga snorted. "You were talking about stopping having sex while drinking an aphrodisiac." She muttered under her breath until she couldn't hold it in and gave a hearty laugh. "It was so hard not to laugh!"

"So that's why you looked like that. You weren't sad, you were stopping yourself from laughing!" I sneered in realization.

Helga grinned at me before grabbing me by the neck. She swung me around until I hit the mattress and then straddled me. I heard the clank of the bottle hitting the ground, and I was expecting to see an inane grin when I looked up, but instead I saw a very deep scowl.

"I'm angry with you, Shortman."

My eyes practically popped from that name. While my grandpa called me by my surname in an endearing way, Helga only every used it when she was angry with me. It made me gulp nervously because despite the angry face hovering above me, I was still pitching a tent.

Helga leaned so close to me that I could have counted her eyelashes. "I get it. I really do, but… how do you think it feels to hear something like that from someone you love? _Let's stop having sex_ , how could you say that so easily? That hurts, Shortman. It really does."

I gulped guiltily. Hearing the words from her, I could definitely understand why it had hurt her. I really was worried about not being able to go to the same college as her though, but I knew Helga felt that way too. It would be too strange not to be around each other 24/7. We had grown up together after all. Never mind the fact that we had even just started dating.

"I feel so much when I look at you, Arnold,"—Helga interrupted my thoughts with—"that I can't possibly express it all with words and small touches. I need to hold you, feel your skin against mine and share something with you I don't share with anyone else. My body _and_ soul. It's my way of showing you how I feel about you. You know how bad I am at just saying it."

I knew that too well. The first time Helga had told me she loved me was when we were 9 years old. I literally had her in a corner and she blurted it like there was no tomorrow. She told me all of it, every little detail, and her monologue was still etched into my mind. It wasn't the last time she told me how she felt, but she was much better at showing her love through actions than with words. While I liked to express myself verbally.

I put my hands on Helga's cheeks and the scowl turned into a pout. "I'm sorry."

"You'd better be." She said somberly, but then broke into a smirk. "So, what are you planning to do, Football Head?"

I sighed in relief at the nickname. "About?"

" _This_." Helga specified and grinded against me for effect. It took all I had not to shiver. "You still don't want to have sex?"

"Stupid question."

"For a stupid guy." She retorted and I made a displeased grunt. "You know, I should really just not allow you to fuck me after the shit you pulled."

My eyes widened. "You can't be serious!"

"I am! You forfeit all rights to my heart."

"Don't Hamilton me!" I groaned. "You drugged me!"

"I… have no comeback for that." Helga said with a pout.

I was only just starting to feel the full effect of the drug Helga had given me. Whatever it was, it was working fast, but getting stronger and stronger. I grabbed Helga's wrists and she barely managed to squeak a complain before I rolled us around. I pinned her wrists on the bed again and she blinked in slight confusion, but the smirk didn't leave her features.

"You know… I don't actually need your consent right now." I pointed out in a ragged voice. "You sure as heck didn't ask for _my_ consent before you slipped me something."

Helga's blue eyes widened, probably due to the tone in my voice. Even if I was surprised. "You wouldn't dare." She giggled nervously. She observed me for a moment, looking for any hint that was joking. When she didn't find it, she gulped. "Oh, crap—"

If Helga was going to say more than that, she didn't get the chance to. I completely enveloped her lips with mine, forcing her jaw open with my hand. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue to meet mine without complain, but her legs flailed around my waist as if she wanted me off her. I knew she was only complaining because she wasn't in control, so I paid no attention to it. Not today. Not after what she had done.

While keeping my right hand around her wrists, I moved my left one down between her legs. She made a huff in complaint while I counted my lucky stars that she was wearing a skirt today. I moved her panties to the side with skilled effort and put a finger inside. She gasped through her nose at the sensation, but I could feel how wet she was already. It had probably been building up since she slipped whatever into my soda. She did love taking me by surprise after all. I could easily imagine her getting excited while wondering how I would react to a drug like that.

Helga was rolling her hips against my hand, trying to encourage more speed from me. I wasn't one to deny her, especially not right now, so I added two more fingers and sped up. She made a keening voice which faded into my mouth and turned me on to no end. It was rare to have the upper hand with Helga. In or outside of the bedroom.

Helga had been reduced to nothing but a series of moans and shivers after a minute, and I was surprisingly impatient. I blamed the drug. She gave a whimper of protest when I removed my fingers from her, but resolved to kissing me hungrily, occasionally biting my lip. I unzipped my pants and tried to focus on the task at hand rather than reciprocating her greedy kiss. I positioned myself and slid in with ease.

Helga moved her mouth away from mine and gave a shriek. "For fuck's sake, Arnold!"

"Too much for you, darling?" I asked in that usual tone she used with me.

"Fuck you." Helga said in a bitter tone, but I could see the humor and lust in her eyes.

"I'd rather fuck _you_." I replied, put my hands on her hips and pulled her further up my lap.

"Oh, my god!" Helga gasped and bit on her lower lip. "Oh, I'm not sorry! Not one bit!"

For a moment, I thought it was a weird thing to say, until I understood what she was referring to. "Not sorry, huh?" I asked before I started moving inside of her. "You're happy that I'm doing you like this?"

"I'm both pissed and turned on!" Helga confessed in a high-pitched voice. "Oh, fuck, Arnold."

I could feel my ears ringing. Helga had always been very vocal, but this was taking it up a few notches. I couldn't help but wonder if her voice would be hoarse after this. I kept a strong grip on her hips, making sure to keep slamming her to me while ramming myself into her. I was a complete slave to my lust and Helga's reactions to everything I did was like gasoline to the fire.

Helga's moans, which sometimes turned into screams, gasps or even choked groans, were sounds I was tempted to record so I could listen to them whenever I wanted. Her nails, which were digging into my wrists, would surely leave red marks on my for long enough for our classmates to wonder where I got them from. And I knew she would be smirking at me, laughing on the inside while I'd try to stutter an apology. Her thighs and hips, which were pulling me to her desperately, almost as if she was terrified that I would suddenly stop and let go of her. As if I could.

Helga suddenly gave a familiar scream and tensed around me, both outside and inside. She went still for a moment before falling back to the bed, her eyes rolling around in her head for a moment. I had ceased my movement out of surprise. Helga had always been orgasmic, but she had never gotten in goal within two minutes. Then again, we had never had such short foreplay before. I only gave her a few seconds before I lifted one of her legs up, put it over my shoulder and started thrusting again.

"Arnold!" Helga gasped. "I—I just came!"

"Yeah, I noticed."

"G—Give me a second to calm down!" she begged while rolling to her side so she could clutch the covers.

"Don't think so."

"Oh, god." Helga whimpered before she was nothing but whimpers again. She slapped my chest before she gave another scream and I stopped once more to give her a moment to breathe.

"Seriously?"

"S—Shut up." Helga panted, a tear falling down her cheek from the overwhelming sensation of reaching another orgasm so quickly. "Th—That's your fault, you prick."

"Oh, _my_ fault, is it?" I asked and pushed her leg away from me. It landed on her other leg with a wet thud. She was sweating. So was I, but we were far from finished. While grabbing her thighs, I started moving again and Helga slapped my chest again, but I simply grabbed her hand to hold it to me. "Who was it that brought a drug into this, huh?"

"For fuck's sake, I get it! Give me a fucking minute!" Helga begged, but I could feel her hips meeting my every push just the same.

"Don't think you deserve it." I teased before giving a particularly hard thrust.

"Oh, my god." Helga stuttered in a frazzled voice. She hid her face in the covers, trying to keep her voice down this time. My grandparents were all the way downstairs, there was no way they could hear her, but that didn't mean she couldn't be embarrassed.

It only took about another minute, before Helga reached her third orgasm and she practically collapsed on the bed. This time, I gave her a bit longer to relax. I didn't want her to faint on me after all. But that didn't mean I was finished with her, not by a long shot. Not only hadn't I come a single time, I wanted her to remember doing this to me. It was Saturday tomorrow anyway, so we could be sore together tomorrow. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she put her hand on my arm while I turned her around, her back turned to me.

"Wait, I thought you—Oh, my fucking god, are you kidding me?!" Helga screamed once I started again. "I thought you were done!"

"Now, what made you think that?" I teased while putting all my weight on her back so I could reach around and sneak my hand under her t-shirt. I moved my hand under her bra and started playing with her nipple and she groaned.

"B—Because you stopped! You stopped, for fuck's sake!"

"I just wanted to give you a chance to breathe."

"Appreciated!" Helga snapped angrily, but gasped when I pinched her nipple harshly. "Ok, ok, ok! I get it! I'm sorry! Please just slow down for a bit."

"Don't wanna." I replied honestly and licked behind her ear. I felt my girlfriend shiver under me.

"I'm a fucking idiot." She whispered in-between moans. "What the fuck was I thinking, giving an aphrodisiac to someone like you! Someone who has that much stamina to begin with. You didn't even bother taking our fucking clothes off! Oh, fuck."

"So you've learned your lesson?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Helga replied and I wasn't quite sure if she was apologizing or encouraging me. "Have a little mercy, for crying out loud!"

I flinched from her words and leaned over her again. "You know," I whispered and she looked at me over her shoulder. "I think I understand why you like bullying me so much."

"Oh, criminy. I've created a monster." Helga mumbled before I grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms behind her back. "Arnold! You're supposed to be the good guy here!"

"I haven't heard you asking me to stop though?" I questioned and stopped moving for a moment to wait for her reply. I was met with silence, as I had expected. It was a mortified silence, which told me she didn't want to admit that she liked me being rough with her, but she also wasn't going to tell me to stop.

I'm not sure how many times Helga ended up orgasming in my arms… or how many times I did as well. I only knew it was dark by the time we both collapsed on the bed, both of us heaving for our breath. Helga was lying on my stomach, having been riding me just before we both finally had to cave into the exhaustion. Her breath tickled my chest, her stomach pushed at my sides whenever she'd take a deep breath and her leg over mine was making my legs even hotter.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Helga asked in a whisper.

"Sure." I panted and pulled the covers over us. "Can you turn off the lights?"

"Sure."

Helga lifted her foot and hit the light switch, successfully turning off the lights and we both sighed in content.

"So… no more weird drugs, ok?" I asked and expected a snort and strong agreement. But she went quiet. Thinking she had fallen asleep, I called her name and she then shrugged. "Excuse me?"

"I mean… that _was_ kind of fun." Helga admitted and leaned up so she could look at me. "Never seen you like that before."

I chuckled. "I didn't scare you or something, right?"

Helga gave the expected snort and plonked back down on my chest. "You couldn't scare me, Football Head." she said and gave a yawn. "Seriously though… I had no idea how strong that thing was."

"You fed me something you didn't know what was?"

"I knew what it was, Nadine told me!" Helga insisted with a snicker. "I'll ask her for some more on Monday."

"Don't you dare." I laughed, expecting to hear her echo my laughter. When she didn't I looked down at her, with her head cradled in my arm. She was fast asleep. I shook my head in amusement, kissed her forehead and got comfortable. "I'm kinda afraid of what would happen, but… I kinda want to see what that aphrodisiac would do on _you_."

* * *

 **Author's 2** **nd** **note: For those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of** _ **Lovely Misandry**_ **, don't worry, it's coming. I just didn't want to continue a long-term story after a five month hiatus without like "warming up" first xD I've never not written for that long before since I was like 12, so… I felt like I shouldn't dive head first into my longer story without stretching first ;P**

 **Also, for those who may be confused: When Helga said, you forfeit all rights to my heart, she was quoting the Hamilton musical. If you haven't listened to the soundtrack yet, seriously do it. It's like beyond phenomenal!**


End file.
